Love Him Or Hate Him
by RobinAmon
Summary: Athrun wants a girl for his own, any girl would want him. He is sadly wrong one girl refuses to fall to his charm!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I do hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!!!

* * *

For some Athrun Zhala was just another pretty face, but for Calli Yula Athha and MANY other girls he was like a god! He was the son of Patrick Zhala the chairman of orb. Prince Athrun only got some of his personality from his father, but his gorgeous drop-dead looks came from his loving mother. She passed away a few years after Athrun was born. Lenore his mother was such a kind beautiful soul. When Athrun walked down the streets of the city girls would either faint or flock around him. He could get any girl he wanted, or so he thought. 

It was a normal hectic day in the Athha household. Everyone was running about. Calli was running a bit late for her singing lessons. Cagalli still hadn't gotten out of bed. And lord Uzumi's council had been bugging him all day. While everything was going on downstairs Cagalli still remained tucked under her covers. She was having such a nice sleep. She did not wish to be awoken.

"CAGALLI!!! WAKE UP, YOU WILL BE LATE FOR YOUR EDIQUITTE LESSONS WITH MADAME FRIER." Calli screamed as loud as she could. Since the twins had no mother she took on the role. Cagalli held her silky black pillow around her head. She did not want to be woken up. Especially by her annoying sisters screechy voice. It was no wonder why she needed singing lessons. Cagalli knew very well what those reasons were though. In royalty weekly they said the Athrun the ALMIGHTY Zhala loved a woman with a nice voice. Ever since then Calli wouldn't stop singing. Cagalli let a heavy grumpy sigh. She just could not see why all these girls loved him so much. Cagalli thought him to be full of himself. He actually demands people to bow down when he passes them. Cagalli hated those types of people. She would never want a person to feel less than her because of their status, so she frowned on the whole bowing issue. Lazily Cagalli got up from her bed. She let a huge yawn. Stretching her aching muscles a little before attempting to walk. Cagalli headed over to her little bathroom just to the left of her bed. When she stepped on the bathroom tiles she shivered a little. They were a little cool. Cagalli turned her shower on. She waited a moment before getting in; she wanted the water to be nice and hot.

Calli ran to the concert hall, which was on the other side of their home. She was carrying her ends of her pale orange dress in her hands. Calli loved to where dressed, but hated to run in them. Finally she saw the two deep brown doors up ahead. She stopped just outside them. Fixing her hair, straitening her dress, this had to all be done so she could present herself. When Calli was finally satisfied she pushed open the heavy doors. A tall man was sitting at the grande piano.

"Ah finally miss Athha you've arrived," he said in a low gentle voice. "Have you selected the music that you will perform for your father and his friends to celebrate your lovely voice?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Of course I have silly, I went about the music library and selected two pieces. I suspect Cagalli has also done the same." Calli knew very well Cagalli would do nothing of the sort. She hated the whole concept of singing, she much preferred talking.

"I'm unsure whether or not your sister has chosen her pieces. Miss Cagalli has been avoiding our lessons lately, I was hoping that you might talk with her and ask her to start attending them again. Anyways enough of that. We must get on with YOUR lesson." The man dug into his coat pocket. He pulled out two clear earplugs and puts them in his ears. He took one of the selections from Calli and began to play it. She began to sing in her screechy high pitch out of tune voice.

_Ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita _

_Yasashii manazashi no tabibito  
Shizuka ni hibiteru natsukashii ongaku _

_Omoidasenai kioku samayou  
Yume wa tobidatsu no chiisa na tsubasa de _

_Omoi no kienai basho made futari de tooi umi _

_O sora o koete  
Kurai yoru no naka de watashi o_

_Terashiteru yasashii manazashi no anata ni... aitai_

When the man finished playing the song he quickly removed the earplugs. "Bravo, Bravo that was wonderful Miss Calli. I always wonder where you get your fine voice from!" The man faked a cheery smile.

"Thank you, Ashitaka. I know my voice has such beauty father will be so impressed. Are you ready for my next song, this one is called Passion. It reminds me of me and Athrun my hunny bunny boo." Ashitaka sweat drop and grabbed Calli's next song. He fixed it onto the piano stand. He almost started playing, then he realized that his earplugs were not in. He quickly grabbed them. Yet again he placed his hands on the keys and began to read the music and play. Calli started in.

Wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka _

_ Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta  
_

_Kirei na aozora no shita de_

_Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita_

_Natsukashii iro ni _

_Mado ga somaru_

_Mae wo muitereba mata aemasu ka_

_Mirai wa doko edemo tsudzuiterunda _

_Ookina kanban no shita de _

_Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na_

_Hitoshirezu _

_My heart's a battleground _

_Snoitome owt deen I _

_Wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I _

_Snoitome owt deen I_

_Nido to aenu hito ni basho ni Mado wo akeru_

_Omoidaseba haruka haruka _

_Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta Kirei na aozora no shita de _

_Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita_

_All my fears and all our lies_

Cagalli stood in the steaming shower for a long time. After a long while of letting the water run down her body, she finally stepped out of the shower. Cagalli walked back into her room. She shook the water out of her medium length blonde hair. Walking over to her drawer she searched for some clothing. Cagalli picked out a pair of baggy camo kaki's and a black tee. Slowly but surely she changed into them. As she was about to head downstairs one of the maids screamed!


	2. The Envelope

Hey everyone sorry it took a while to update. School has been a real drag, the teaches like to load on the homework. Anyways enjoy, and sorry in advance if it's to short.

Hades.Throne.Heiress: Lol yah, I'm pretty sure lots of people messed the names up. They are very similar names! Here is the update, and now you'll find out why the maid screams.

**Cagalliyulathha: Yay I'm glad that you like it! Here is the update!!! XD**

**Imuzuok: Of course there will be a Kira. He just might show up later. And yes Calli and Cagalli look alike the only difference is that Calli has her hair very long, and Cagalli's is well you know.**

**Not perfect but trying: Here is the update!**

I thank all the reviewers. Me likes it when I see that there is a review in my inbox. Well anyway on with the story.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Cagalli stood in the steaming shower for a long time. After a long while of letting the water run down her body, she finally stepped out of the shower. Cagalli walked back into her room. She shook the water out of her medium length blonde hair. Walking over to her drawer she searched for some clothing. Cagalli picked out a pair of baggy camo kaki's and a black tee. Slowly but surely she changed into them. As she was about to head downstairs one of the maids screamed!_

* * *

_Next Chapter: The Envelope!_

The scream shrieked in Cagalli's ears. She began to panic, there household was always busy but something like this had ever occurred. Cagalli ran down the stairs. In the middle of the flight there laid the maid face down. Cagalli made her way down to her. She flipped the maid over on her back. The site Cagalli was now looking at was terrible. Blood was gushing out of a huge gash on the woman's forehead.

"Are you alright, what happened?" Cagalli held the tiny woman in her arms. The woman was crying yet she had a smile on her face. As the maid was about to speak to Cagalli, Calli came running up the stairs. Her long dress bunched up in her hands.

"Who was out here screaming interrupting my singing lessons, hmm? And Cagalli Yula Athha what are doing here, you should be in your etiquette lessons!" Calli was right rowled at the pair on the stairs. The maid gradually extended her arm out to Calli; a small pale blue envelope was there. Calli took the item. She read over the address on the front. Her eyes grew large. "Cagalli, oh my dear Cagalli. I've just gotten the most magnificent news. The prince my one and only love has gone and invite me to stay at his house. Though this letter clearly states that the reason's for this stay cannot be said. Oh you poor thing you must just be heart broken. Well anyways I must be off," Calli ran off to go show her father the letter.

"Just wait here a moment, I'll go fetch some towels." Cagalli ran off to the linen closet. She grabbed a few hand towels out. Running back down to the women as fast as she could, she wanted to make sure she was all right. Cagalli pressed the towel on the cut to help stop the bleeding. Little by little Cagalli helped the maid to her feet. "I'm going to take you over to see my fathers doctor, ok?" The woman nodded her head. As they went to try and take a step a letter identical to Calli's fell onto the stairs. Cagalli's worried face dropped to a grimace.

* * *

Yes, yes I know super short, I'll try and make the next one longer. Well tootles for now. Please Review :p 


End file.
